<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will and Fate by marvelxpendragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094169">Will and Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelxpendragon/pseuds/marvelxpendragon'>marvelxpendragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (BBC), Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic Revealed, Protective Merlin (Merlin), Written Pre-Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelxpendragon/pseuds/marvelxpendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot is once again threatened by the works of dark magic. Merlin makes his way to the dark forests of Camelot when supposedly, everyone is back at the citadel unaware of the deadly threats that lie in the heart of the kingdom. But what happens when Merlin finds out that he wasn't the only one heading for the forest?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>319</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will and Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The aim of posting this work is the fact that I wrote it by the end of s3/the beginning of s4 before Uther's death :) Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Merlin?!” Merlin jumped at the voice that called his name. He slowly turned around to look at the dumbfounded Arthur who stood a few feet away from him, all the confusion in the world written all over his face.</p><p>Merlin stood breathless, startled, his eyes as wide as an owl that stared into utter darkness. He didn’t know what was Arthur doing here. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be back in his chambers, safe and sound; guarded by men that he himself couldn’t manage to count. Merlin’s heart thumped in his chest, fear spreading in his whole body at what else might be lurking in the eerie forest where they stood; <em>where Arthur was</em>. And what Arthur could have possibly seen.</p><p>Camelot was under attack, but it wasn’t an attack of an army. For Camelot was known for its fine knights, and Arthur wouldn’t rest until he is reassured that it is safe. No one other than himself and Gaius, knew what was attacking Camelot, and that meant that magic was involved. The dark forests of the kingdom always held the darkest and gravest dangers, specially, when it was a work of dark magic. Merlin knew that he was the only person who could rid Camelot of this threat, and for that, Gaius let him go in the middle of the night when no one would see him; but they were both wrong.</p><p>Much to his cycle-of-misfortunate-events-like life, an unexpected visitor decided to pay him a visit tonight.</p><p>“You have magic?” Arthur breathed, his tone filled with disbelief and disgust. “You’re a sorcerer.” He said, his ocean blue eyes blinking in realization, his expression still one of shock.</p><p>“You’re a sorcerer.” He repeated, his scowl turning into a grin before it broke into a fit of laughs. His laugh echoed through the vast space, but they weren’t the laughs of joy Merlin was used to. They were bitter, full of irony, and almost sounded maniac.</p><p>Merlin stood still, not knowing what to do or say. His king has just seen him perform magic; the one thing he has been trying to hide since the day he stepped foot in Camelot. The secret he wished he could reveal to his friend so many times, but held himself back every time Arthur suspected something.</p><p>“<em>I </em>have been fooled by my own <em>servant</em>.” Arthur remarked; his voice laced with bitter sarcasm as he looked around.</p><p>In a split second, Arthur drew his sword and stormed at Merlin, aiming the weapon at his neck. Merlin raised his hands on either side of his head and knelt down on his knees, surrendering to Arthur. The pointed blade felt cold against his warm skin. His eyes stared up at his king, and tried to think of all the times he wanted to tell him about who he really is. All those chances he had, all those times he held himself back from telling his friend the truth; all crumpled down at his feet as Arthur stood before him, his eyes full of hurt and anger.</p><p>“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t kill you, right now.” He gritted his teeth, his jaw muscles twitching at the impact.</p><p>“I—I was going to tell you, Arthur. I really was.” His eyes subconsciously teared up.</p><p>“<em>King </em>Arthur.” He spat, looking down at him in disgust.</p><p>“My lord,” Merlin corrected himself, “All those years, you have seen no harm from me. I have done nothing but loyally served you.”</p><p>“While hiding who you really are!” Arthur snapped.</p><p>“You father left me no choice!” Merlin unwillingly shouted.</p><p>“<em>My father died because of your kind.</em>” Arthur shouted back, his hand slightly shaking from how angry he was, causing the blade to slightly twitch against Merlin’s neck, sending chills down his spine.</p><p>“Magic doesn’t have to be evil.” Merlin argued, a tear rolling down his cheek.</p><p>“Magic killed my father.” Arthur argued back.</p><p>“Everything I have done, everything I will ever do, will always be to protect you. It has always been my destiny to protect you.” He stared into Arthur’s eyes that were filled with so many conflicting emotions.</p><p>“If you think I should die at your hands, right now, I won’t question your decisions, sire.” Merlin gulped, another tear rolling down his cheek as he looked down at the sword that extended to his throat. His hands slightly shook on either side of his head, and at this point, he didn’t know if it was the cold weather or it was just him.</p><p>Arthur steadied his shaky hand, trying to gather himself together as he looked down at Merlin through teary eyes. He took a deep shaky breath, tightening his hand around the hilt of the sword while Merlin squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the worst. Arthur slowly withdrew his sword from Merlin’s neck, causing him to open his eyes again. He then let out a long breath, gripping his neck.</p><p>“All those years, Merlin,” Arthur said, helping him up to his feet. “You should have known that I’m not my father.” He looked down in disappointment, letting go of his hand after he saw that he was standing properly now.</p><p>“I no longer require your services.” Arthur announced, his heart heavy. He blinked rapidly, hoping that the tears would go away. But when he realized that he was failing, he looked away.</p><p>“No, no, please, don’t.” Merlin begged, his voice breaking.</p><p>Arthur drew in a deep breath, his grip tightening around his sword handle. Merlin was making this harder for him; for both of them. He doesn’t want to kill him, but he is not giving him any other choice. He gave him one more chance as he said his next words.</p><p>“Go. Leave.” Arthur gritted his teeth again. “I never want to see you in Camelot again.” He turned his back to him, and started walking away.</p><p>This was worse to Merlin than dying at the hands of his friend. He was willing to let Arthur kill him; he had a right to be angry with him, but not Arthur letting him go like that.</p><p>Every step Arthur took in the opposite direction, felt heavier than the other. It felt like he was dragging rocks, but not with his feet;<em> with his heart.</em></p><p>“I won’t leave!” Merlin yelled out into the distance, his heart aching at the thought of him being away from his king. Arthur stopped in his tracks, and turned to look at him.</p><p>“Then your body shall be burnt at dawn, in front of the people of Camelot. Like any other sorcerer.” Arthur shouted back from where he stood.</p><p>Merlin’s heart stopped in his chest, but it wasn’t because of what Arthur said. It was what he saw behind him.</p><p>“<em>Arthur!</em>” He screamed at the top of his lungs; his eyes fixed on the monster that threatened the life of his friend right before his eyes.</p><p>Arthur didn’t have time to turn around and fight back whatever Merlin was screaming at, because in the blink of an eye, he was knocked to the side, hitting the ground hard. He watched as the monster somehow froze in its place and suddenly exploded into a fog of black ashes, disappearing into thin air. He snapped his head towards where Merlin was, and he saw his eyes briefly flashing a bright color of gold before it faded again, like what he saw earlier.</p><p>Merlin ran over to where Arthur was lying on the ground and crouched beside him.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Merlin asked, frantically looking at him, his hands looking for any possible wounds.</p><p>Arthur swatted his hands away and sat up, his expression still angry, but this time, Merlin saw a little bit of relief in his eyes. Arthur was many things, but his eyes never failed to expose his true emotions, and the one Merlin saw right now, was pure relief.</p><p>“Every time you joked about saving my life,” Arthur slightly shook his head. “It was real.” He admitted, awe evident in his eyes.</p><p>Merlin has seen Arthur show various emotions before, but he has never seen that look in his eyes. He has never seen Arthur in so much awe, let alone because of him. As if his gifts weren’t already countless, Merlin was good at one more thing. He could always read Arthur like an open book with just one glance at his eyes. No matter how hard Arthur would try to look tough in front of him, Merlin always saw the mercy and warmth in his heart. It was in this moment that he knew his king’s pure heart held no grudge against him.  </p><p>“Told you, you’re my destiny.” Merlin shrugged, his face breaking into a smile.</p><p>“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur playfully smacked his head, his own face breaking into a wide grin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>